Applications of a flexible electronic device are more extensive compared to those of a general hard package structure. In order to enhance water vapor barrier and/or oxygen barrier characteristics of the flexible electronic device, several technologies have provided flexible electronic devices with barrier material layers to enhance reliability of the electronic elements.
Generally, inorganic materials may be used to form the barrier layers. For example, a film layer may be formed through plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) and/or atomic layer deposition (ALD) processes. The resultant barrier material layer usually does not have a planarization surface. Furthermore, organic materials may be used to form the existing planarization layers; however, an issue of insufficient barrier capability has to be taken into consideration. How to improve the barrier effect of the planarization layers without performing any additional thin film deposition process is an issue for researchers.